Amor de Antaño SasuHina NejiTen
by Rose Rosenbauer
Summary: Bajo el manto de dictadura y discordia ¿Habrá tiempo para el amor? Quizás Hinata consiga el amor en un Uchiha. Pero, ¿Podrá Neji enamorarse de alguien sin dinero? Summary Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Dio la última cepillada a su cabello lacio. Cuidó que su traje no tuviese ninguna arruga. Se fijó en su labial tan rojo como la sangre.

Escuchó el crujir de la puerta antigua, miró por sobre su hombro al recién llegado.

Vio a su dama de compañía, Tenten, entrar. Vestía un hermoso vestido de época color naranja; unos guantes crema hasta la muñeca, y su cabello ondulado hasta la cintura.

-Luce preciosa, señorita Hinata- La bellísima castaña esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La preciosa joven, de ojos grandes y perlados, sonrió tiernamente, con un delicado y gracioso rubor en sus mejillas.

Acomodó por última vez su corsé blanco, con delicados estampados invernales. Calzó sus zapatillas blancas, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Estás divina, Tenten-Calificó Hinata, sonriendo con ternura a la chica, que no sería más de dos años mayor que ella.

-Muchas gracias, mi lady- Agradeció la castaña de ojos chocolate, frunciendo sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, pero hermosa.

-Ya te he dicho que somos amigas; no tienes porqué tratarme con tanta formalidad- Articuló la Hyuga, reprochándole a Tenten su poca confianza hacia para ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En el vestíbulo de aquella gran mansión, antigua y elegante; un hombre de unos 50 años, con su cabello azabache, ligeramente cubierto de canas, recibía cordialmente a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches, Fugaku-Saludó, extendiéndole la mano a aquel hombre de su misma edad.

-Gracias por la invitación, Hiashi- Agradeció elegantemente, dándole un apretujón a la mano del aludido- Mi esposa está ansiosa por conocer a tu hija, la festejada.

-Estará aquí en unos instantes- Anunció, luego besando la delicada mano femenina de la esposa del señor Uchiha- Bienvenida, Mikoto.

-Muchas gracias- Mikoto hizo una pequeña y delicada reverencia con la cabeza.

La familia Uchiha, en compañía de sus dos hijos, se dirigieron a una mesa. Imponiendo por donde caminaban.

-Buenas noches, señor Hiashi- Saludó una voz femenina

-¿Uh? Oh, buenas noches, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro; Hinata estará encantada de verlos- Hiashi dibujó una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su boca.

Temari sonrió, pícara y dulcemente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hinata bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Su corazón palpitó a mil por hora, al ver lo llena que se veía su casa.

Personas de la alta sociedad se veían por aquí, y por allá. Caminaban de un lado a otro, conversaban entre ellos.

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó una voz ronca y masculina, con sarcasmo. Hinata se conocía de memoria aquella voz posesiva y sobre protectora.

-Algo…-Admitió apenada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas la Hyuga, tomando el brazo que su primo le extendía.

Miró de reojo a Neji, galante, imponente, caballeroso, calculador; el hombre perfecto. O así le decían.

Lamentablemente, el no era su único familiar por las zonas. También estaba su traviesa hermanita de 13 años, Hanabi. Y sus insoportables hermanastras, Sakura e Ino; hijas de la alcaldesa del pueblo, Tsunade.

Gimió al verlas sentadas, susurrando algún plan maquiavélico para hacerla el hazme reír de todo el pueblo, durante un año entero. Quizá la lanzarían a la piscina; o algo peor, la llenarían de vino.

-Calma, no te harán nada-Tranquilizó su primo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No las conoces-Dijo Hinata en un gemido aterrorizado.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras en compañía de su prima, captando la atención de los invitados.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una pelirrosa, con los más hermosos ojos jade; hablaba alegremente con su hermana, una rubia de preciosos ojos celestes.

Aquella exótica melena rosa, era acariciada por la muchacha de ojos verdes.

La rubia, simplemente miraba provocativa a todos los invitados de su padrastro. Sobre todo si eran jóvenes, guapos y extraordinariamente ricos.

Una rubia de porte imponente y ojos castaños, se acercó a ellas felinamente, con una sonrisa femenina y preciosa.

-Procuren hacer lo que les dije-Les dijo disimuladamente, sonriendo a su esposo, Hiashi, quién estaba a unos metros de ellas-No quiero que se queden solteronas.

Las dos muchachas, de no más de 18 años, asintieron, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios carnosos y rojizos.

Las tres llevaron sus miradas a las escaleras, por donde bajaban Hinata y su guapo primo, Neji.

Ino suspiró, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba a Neji.

Luego levó su mirada azulina a la familia Nara, y vio a uno de sus hijos durmiendo en la mesa. Sonrió de medio lado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La bellísima mujer de ojos y cabello azabache sonrió.

Les dedicó una mirada llena de brillo a su esposo e hijos.

-¿No está bellísima?-Inquirió, colocando una mano en su mejilla- Es el vivo retrato de su madre.

-Es muy guapa… ¿No crees, hermano?- El mayor de los dos hermanos bebió un sorbo de su vino.

El aludido solo bufó con despreocupación.

Su madre lo miró con gesto desaprobatorio. Sasuke solo volvió a bufar con arrogancia, sin prestar la mínima atención a la señora Uchiha.

-Sasuke, deberías ser más delicado-Cuestionó Mikoto, cruzando sus brazos en el regazo.

-No molestes-Insistió el menor, levantándose de su asiento.

-Cuanta insolencia- Comentó Fugaku, frunciendo el ceño.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sakura se acercó a Hinata, y puso una mano en su hombro.

La bella chica de ojos perlas volteó, encontrándose con su hermana y también su peor pesadilla.

-Te ves hermosa- Comentó con cinismo la mujer de ojos jade.

-M-Muchas gracias. Tu igual-Agradeció Hinata, dándose media vuelta para seguir saludando a sus invitados.

Sakura sonrió con superioridad, y giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con su hermana, la rubia.

-¡Qué hipócrita, hermanita!-Rió la rubia, ondulando su cabello platinado.

-Gracias, gracias; lo sé-La pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco, y rió, haciéndole compañía a Ino.

Una pequeña azabache se acercó a ellas furiosa.

Las dos bajaron sus cabezas para poder apreciar mejor aquellos ojos perlados.

-¿Qué hacen, víboras?-Inquirió con el ceño fruncido la que parecía ser la hermana de Hinata.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Hanabi-Sentenció la de ojos esmeraldas, despeinando el cabello azabache de la menor.

La diminuta muchachita frunció el entrecejo, viendo como sus dos hermanastras se alejaban riendo.

Sin dudad alguna, planeaban algo. Y ella debía averiguarlo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Música delicada empezó a sonar.

Algunas personas bailaban al compás del vals. Otras, simplemente, conversaban entre ellas.

Muy pocos tenían el dinero para realizar una fiesta. Estaban pasando por una época difícil. Solo aquellos que tenían un cargo de gran importancia, o eran ricos de cuna; tenían aquel honor.

La crueldad y la dictadura eran bien conocidas.

Personas pobres vendían a sus hijas como esclavas. Otras, las cambiaban por comida o techo.

Algunos como los Uchiha, eran conocidos por sus grandes haciendas, sus tierras fértiles y sus decenas de esclavos.

Los Sabaku no, una familia rica desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Y los Hyuga, se podría decir, que gobernaban el pueblo. Lo que ellos dijeran era ley.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikoto Uchiha sonrió con ternura, al ver a su hijo mayor bailar con una bella muchacha.

Vio como la hija mayor de los Hyuga se acercaba a su mesa, y los saludaba cortésmente.

-Buenas noches, señora Uchiha- Saludó, con dos besos en ambas mejillas-Buenas noches, señor.

Extendió su mano, y Fugaku la besó con delicadeza.

-Un placer- Fugaku habló con su voz neutra e imponente.

-Está bellísima, Hinata- Mikoto piropeó a Hinata, mientras esta se ruborizaba y agradecía.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Entre bailes y canciones, llegó la hora de cantar el cumpleaños.

Ya todo estaba planeado por Sakura e Ino, ambas estaban en sus posiciones.

Cuando Hinata sopló las velas, Sakura la empujó haciendo que cayera sobre el pastel.

Temari llevó una mano a su boca, en signo de sorpresa.

Ino y Sakura aguantaron la risa. Y Mikoto estaba preocupada por la festejada, embarrada de pastel.

Hinata levantó su rostro. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y llenos de crema.

Salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

Tenten intentó perseguirla, pero fue detenida por Neji, quién la agarró por el brazo.

-Déjala sola-Ordenó, y Tenten acató la orden.

La castaña se posó junto al caballero de ojos perlas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Abrió las puertas de cristal, y se encontró con un muchacho de cabello azabache.

Limpió superficialmente el pastel en su rostro con su vestido. Y se acercó con sigilo. Sin embargo, el tacón de sus zapatos hacía algo de ruido, y el joven se percató de la otra presencia.

Volteó, penetrando con sus ojos azabaches la delicada mirada de la joven.

-¿Q-Qué hace a-aquí?-Inquirió Hinata nerviosa.

El joven no contestó, se dedicó a ver los rastros de pastel y crema en su cabello y parte de su corsé.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó con aquella voz gélida y llena de nada. Solo de frialdad.

Hinata se dio media vuelta, intentando aplacar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir-Sentenció el muchacho, cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo…Mis hermanastras-Dijo con desgana y dolor.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y tomó por el brazo a Hinata, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me contó una historia. Su favorita…-Sasuke secó las lágrimas de Hinata y siguió contando- Se llamaba la Cenicienta…Debes conocerla.

Hinata asintió, ruborizada por la cercanía.

-Es la primera vez que hablo tanto…-Admitió el azabache, escuchando una dulce melodía que se oía a lo lejos débilmente-¿Me permite esta pieza?

Hinata abrió los ojos como dos platos, y se ruborizó a sobre manera.

**De límpidos blasones, tú fuiste la rosa**

**Románticos galanes dijeron ayer,**

"**qué trigueña más linda que vi"**

**Al salir de la misa de diez.**

Hinata se dejó llevar por la melodía, y bailó al compás de la música y los pies de Sasuke.

Bajó su mirada apenada, evitando el contacto visual con aquel muchacho.

Llevó sus pies de derecha a izquierda; al frente y atrás.

Sus pasos sincronizados apenas y rozaban el suelo. Cualquiera que los viera diría que es una coreografía, en vez de un simple baile informal.

**Mirándote bajabas la frente de nácar**

**Cándida esquivaban tus ojos la luz**

**Escondiendo fugaz el rubor**

**En las blondas del velo andaluz.**

Sasuke miró aquel rubor gracioso en las mejillas de la muchacha. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así con ninguna mujer. Ni ninguna persona en especial.

Simplemente, se sintió hipnotizado al escuchar la melodía. Sintió unas terribles ganas de bailar con aquella bellísima dama.

**Dama antañona, gentil**

**El honor fue su escudo, **

**Supo en sus galas unir**

**El amor, y el hogar.**

**Noches de luna escuchó **

**Al balcón, serenatas**

**Y de rendido galán **

**Aceptó las ternezas**

**Bailando vals.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikoto buscaba insistente a su hijo.

Pasó por frente a la puerta, y se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Nunca creyó ver a su hijo en esa escena. Bailando con la hija de Hiashi.

-Señora Uchiha…-Escuchó el sonido de la voz de Tenten.

Le hizo un gesto para que hiciera silencio. Luego, movió su mano adelante y atrás, indicándole que se acercara.

Tenten no pudo creerlo más que Mikoto.

El arrogante hijo menor de los Uchiha, y la tímida hija mayor de los Hyuga, bailando juntos.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando. Todos querían ver lo que sucedía.

A Neji empezaron a invadirle su instinto sobre protector…. O mejor dicho, los celos.

Y Sakura sentía explotar de furia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ambos pararon en seco, al sentir su privacidad invadida.

Miraron a la puerta, y encontraron a la mitad de los invitados mirándolos.

Hinata se ruborizó más de lo que estaba, y se separó bruscamente de Sasuke.

Sasuke aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablarle.

-Me tengo que ir. Fue un placer conocerla- Dicho esto, se marchó en compañía de sus padres, quienes le preguntaron muchas cosas. Y dejó a una Hinata confundida y ruborizada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?_

**Claim: **Sasu/Hina

**Capítulo II**

Abrió los párpados con pesadez. Miró sus cortinas color crema abiertas.

Restregó delicadamente sus ojos. Acostumbrándose a la luz.

Fijó su vista en aquella cajita junto a su mesa.

Se paró, invadida por la curiosidad ¿Qué era eso? Nunca había visto uno parecido.

Quitó con suavidad el envoltorio, dejando a la vista una pequeña caja de madera fina, con detalles en dorados. Muy hermosa.

Abrió la caja y, de inmediato, empezó a sonar una dulce melodía, al compás de un baile que realizaban dos pequeños muñecos de porcelana.

Reconoció al instante esa música tan peculiar ¿Y cómo no? Si ella la bailó con uno de los hombres más codiciados del pueblo.

Escuchó el crujir de su puerta, y cerró rápidamente la caja, escondiéndola tras de ella.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó, raramente, feliz su primo.

-¿B-Buenos…? ¿Qué te pasa?-Inquirió preocupada por aquel comportamiento positivo y alegre del sobrino de su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un pecado capital que yo amanezca de buen humor?- Dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

-No, para nada-Hinata bateó sus manos en frente de ella; negando rápidamente- Es solo que, normalmente, estás como…Muy serio- Argumentó, seria y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco. Y se tumbó en la cama de su prima.

Se escuchó un sonoro grito, apareció Hanabi y se escondió bajo la cama de su hermana mayor.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Neji, agachando su cabeza para ver a Hanabi.

-Llegó Konohamaru y su hermano ¡ME VA A MATAR!-Gritó alterada la menor.

-¿Por qué…?-Esta vez, quién preguntó fue Tenten, entrando con una bandeja de comida en las manos –Te está llamando.

Hanabi profirió un grito de terror, salió de la cama y abrazó la pierna de su hermana, rogándole que no la dejara morir.

Hinata trató de calmarla, hasta que llegó Konohamaru, con un rifle en mano.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Sal de allí, sabandija!-Gritó, con su voz chillona e infantil.

Hanabi se llenó de valentía y encaró al recién llegado.

-¡No soy una sabandija, tarado! Soy una dama-Dijo esto último con aires de superioridad.

-Pues, saca tu arma y pelea como una dama… O lo que sea que seas- Hanabi empezó a correr, y Konohamaru la persiguió- ¡Vuelve aquí, mujer del infierno!

Hinata y Tenten se echaron a reír, y Neji únicamente volteó los ojos. _Niñerías. _Fue lo que pasó por su mente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tomó con sus manos gruesas, firmes y masculinas aquel retrato familiar.

Se fijó especialmente en una persona. Una muchacha de cabellos azulinos y ojos tan blancos como la luna llena.

Su cara celestial, y su cuerpo buen formado. Aquella sonrisa que la hacía ver tan encantadora.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él. Dejó la foto en su lugar y se volvió para ver a la persona que irrumpía en la tranquilidad de aquel que no era su hogar.

-¿Sasuke?-Escuchó la voz femenina y aterciopelada de un pelirrosa- ¡Qué bueno que vengas a visitarme!

La jovencita abrazó con fuerza al aludido. Y este se separó de ella, y arregló su traje negro que hacía juego con sus ojos y su cabello del mismo color.

-En realidad, no vine por ti, Sakura-el muchacho acabó con todas las ilusiones de la pelirrosa, explotando una por una las burbujas de amor que la misma irradiaba- Tuve que acompañar a mi padre.

Sakura sintió alivio al saber que no venía por Hinata.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bajó con clase y cuidado las escaleras. Levantando levemente su vestido azul cielo.

El muchacho de ojos azabache y cabello largo levantó su mirada, para verla mejor.

Igualmente sucedió con el guapo caballero de ojos azules y cabello dorado. Dejó de cabalgar su yegua para mirar a la bellísima doncella caminar por los jardines de la antigua mansión.

-¡Ven acá, sanguijuela!-Escuchó el sonoro grito de la voz de su hermano menor.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver al pequeño Konohamaru perseguir con un rifle en mano a la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga.

-¡Hey! ¡Konohamaru! ¡Ven acá, atrevido!-Le gritó bajando de la yegua-¿Qué no sabes tratar a una dama, enano?

-No es una dama, hermano…-Corrigió con superioridad el menor-Es una… ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ajá! Una loca.

Naruto trató de golpear al pequeño, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

Ahora, el que era perseguido era Konohamaru, por su hermano.

Hinata y Tenten miraban a lo lejos aquella escena tan graciosa.

-Esos dos nunca cambiarán-Afirmó Tenten, colocando en una cesta una manzana muy roja.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mirando con dulzura a los dos hermanos jugar.

Se estremeció al sentir la respiración fría y tranquila de alguien más en su cuello pétreo.

Se volteó agitada, y vio el rostro de un ángel. Un ángel Uchiha, sin duda. Esos ojos tan negros cual carbón. Su nariz puntiaguda y perfecta. Sus labios carnosos y masculinos. Y aquella mirada tan penetrante y calculador. Qué la matasen si no es un Uchiha.

-¿Te asusté?-Inquirió con la voz más ronca y sensual que los oídos de Hinata hayan escuchado jamás.

Hinata se quedó paralizada. Hipnotizada por aquel perfume a jazmín que brotaba de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿Estás bien? Estás algo roja… ¿No tendrás fiebre?-Itachi escuchó la risita de Tenten- ¿qué pasa?

-E-Estoy bien-Hinata salió de su trance, y vio de forma reprochadora a la castaña.

-Voy a… Buscar algo de té-Dijo Tenten, con el malicioso fin de dejarlos solos.

Hinata tragó saliva. Tendría suerte si no se desmayaba o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo a caballos?- Sugirió el muchacho, mientras que Hinata solo asentía embobada.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tenten, justo cuando entró a la cocina, estalló en risas.

Neji, atraído por el dulce sonido de la voz de la castaña, entró tratando de no ser contagiado por las risas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Debiste ver la cara de tu prima!-Dijo, sin poder acallar las carcajadas.

Tenten y Neji eran amigos desde que tenían memoria. Incluso podría decirse que algo más. Sin embargo, se habían distanciado con el tiempo.

Neji se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra y ella no tenía los recursos necesarios para ir con él.

- Casi se muere cuando vio al Uchiha… Este… ¡Itachi! El mayor- Le contó mientras controlaba las risas.

Neji arqueó una ceja. Y puso los ojos en blanco, típico de él.

-¿Qué harás mañana? Es tu día libre- Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No lo sé. Tal vez visite a Kiba- Tenten se encongió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No me cae ese tal Kiba- Informó Neji, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-Por el tono que estás usando; podría jurar que estás celoso- Comentó Tenten, jugando con el cabello de el aludido.

Neji volteó el rostro levemente ruborizado. Bufó con arrogancia y Tenten rió.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hanabi se lanzó exhausta al suelo. Respirando agitadamente.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y supo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Quieres?-Gritó molesta la pequeña castaña.

-Está bien, está bien- Aceptó el muchachito, sentándose en la hierba junto a ella- No entiendo a las mujeres.

-Es porque eres un idiota… Si fueras un poco más como Itachi…-Hanabi suspiró al ver a su hermana y al Uchiha mayor dando un romántico paseo a caballo- Tal vez nos entenderías.

-¡Qué tonta eres!-Rió Konohamaru.

Hanabi le dio un golpe, al borde de su irritación.


End file.
